Profound God Convention
The''' Profound God Convention (玄神大会)' is a distinguished meeting which occurs once every three thousand years in the Eastern Divine Region. Anyone can participate as long as the conditions are met and there are no sect or star realm backing requirements. The participants are mostly residents of the Eastern Divine Region but the King Realms do not participate and instead spectate the event. Representatives from the other regions will also travel to attend the convention. History All the previous Profound God Conventions had always been conducted by the Eternal Heaven God Realm. The participants were restricted to the Divine Soul Realm. In those days, every session would be where young profound practitioners flourished. Based on the contests between those young profound practitioners, it was easy to see the future strength of their star realm’s comprehensive strength. However, the Eternal Heaven God Realm announced that the current Profound God Convention will be held only 700 years after the previous one. It would also be held jointly by the Brahma Monarch God Realm, the Eternal Heaven God Realm, the Moon God Realm and the Star God Realm. Its importance surpasses all the former sessions. The rules were also drastically changed. Only those below the age of sixty with divine strength no weaker than the Divine Tribulation Realm are able to sign up for the preliminaries. The divine power of the Eternal Heaven Pearl is not one which any mortal body can bear. When the time comes, all those with profound strength lower than the Divine Tribulation Realm will not be able to enter the Eternal Heaven Realm in anyway. The last Profound God Convention had a hundred billion participants in the preliminaries but the current convention only has fifty one million three hundred twenty thousand people that are qualified due to the Divine Tribulation Realm's restriction. The Heavenly Mystery Realm predicted that a great calamity was going to fall within Eastern Divine Region, even the entire Realm of the Gods may be affected with it, that's the reason why the '''Profound God Convention' is held with so many differences compared to the past: a preparation to protect themselves from the great calamity. Latest Profound God Convention There were slightly over fifty million participants for the latest Profound God Convention. The format of the competition has several elimination stages where only the strongest will progress to the next round. Round 1 Location: Eternal Heaven Divine Realm, Battle Arenas Progress to next round: 10,000 In the first round of the preliminary battle, all participating profound practitioners will have their projections randomly assigned to a thousand different preliminary battlefields. There will be an equal number of people in all battlefields, and only ten can emerge victorious from every battlefield; the rest of the participants will be eliminated, without exception. The first round lasts for one month. The aim is to kill monsters in the battlefield and other competitors for soul orbs. The ten people with the highest number of soul orbs by the end will progress to the next round. The main city is a safe zone but competitors will lose 10% of soul orbs each hour. Slaying a Divine Soul Realm profound beast gives one to five soul orbs. Slaying a Divine Tribulation Realm profound beast gives ten to thirty soul orbs. Slaying a Divine Spirit Realm profound beast gives one to three hundred soul orbs. If one cooperate with others to hunt a profound beast, then the soul orbs will be distributed among everybody in a ratio equal to the damage dealt. If anybody gets killed they will revive in the main city and lose thirty percent of their soul orbs. If one kills another participant, they will obtain the lost soul orbs of the other participant but this only occurs for the first time. Round 2 Location: Eternal Heaven Divine Realm, Battle Arena Progress to next round: 1,000 The rules for the second round are the same in terms of collecting and losing soul orbs, but the only difference being that no natural calamities, profound beasts, or anything else will be present. The rules will be reset, but they will remain the same as in the previous battlefield and the soul orbs in the participant's possession will be retained. The participants have only three days to collect as many soul orbs as possible to be in the top one thousand to progress. Being in the top one thousand also granted the title 'Heaven's Chosen Children'. Round 3 Location: Eternal Heaven Divine Realm, Eternal Sky Divine Tower Progress to next round: 32 In the third round, the complete projections of the participants will be sent into the Eternal Sky Divine Tower to a random space. Each floor has a powerful profound beast and a profound shadow guarding it. After each floor, either the strength or the number of profound beasts and profound shadows will increase making it difficult for the participants to advance further. To emerge victorious, one has to ascend to the top of the 300th floor in the quickest time possible. The participants can use any weapon, profound armor, profound items, or profound formation. There is absolutely no restriction on the means.If one dies, they will be forced down ten floors and the beasts and shadows that are ten floors above will re-spawn. The first floor shadows have the strength of the 1st Level of Divine Spirit Realm. Round 4 (Finals) Location: Conferred God Stage, Eternal Heaven City, Eternal Heaven Divine Realm 32 finalists will participate using their real bodies on the Conferred God Stage in a 1v1 double elimination tournament. Each participant can lose once and still have a chance to win the whole thing. If they lose twice, they will be out of the tournament. There is a winners bracket and a losers bracket. Once someone loses they will be put into the losers bracket. After each round, the 1v1 matches are redrawn from the pool of participants in the next round, therefore there is no static bracket for this tournament. The format is confusing so the following flowchart outlines the tournament. The 3rd place and 4th place are automatically determined by the existing matches and do not need a tie breaker. There is possibility for one extra match; if the winner of the winners bracket loses once in the Final Battle they can have one rematch. Rewards Champion - Choice to cultivate any one profound art from any one of the four king realms. Top 4 - The top four contestants will be bestowed the title 'Four Conferred God Children' of the Profound God Convention and each awarded a Celestial Time Jade. Top 1000 - The top one thousand contestants will be granted the right to cultivate in the Eternal Heaven Divine Realm for three thousand years. Result * 1st - Yun Che * 2nd - Luo Changsheng * 3rd - Shui Yingyue * 4th - Jun Xilei * 5th - Shui Meiyin Known Participants Snow Song Realm Glazed Light Realm Holy Eaves Realm Shrouding Sky Realm Jade Heart Sword Pavilion Flame God Realm Divine Martial Realm Earth Other Eastern Divine Region Realms Category:Realm of Gods Category:Event Category:Eternal Heaven Realm Category:Star God Realm Category:Moon God Realm Category:Brahma Monarch God Realm Category:Heavenly Mystery Realm Category:Tournament Category:Eastern Divine Region Category:Eternal Heaven Pearl